Dunia Dua Warna
by amariys
Summary: Karena pada dasarnya, Kise hanya mengenal dunia yang dibentuk oleh langit dan laut. Maka, saat langit yang menaunginya runtuh, ia pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. AoKiKuro. Oneshoot complete. Tolong perhatikan genre.


**Judul: **Dunia Dua Warna

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **3071 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Pairing(s): **AoKiKuro

**Disclaimer: **Hak kepemilikan atas Kuroko no Basket ada di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Karena pada dasarnya, Kise hanya mengenal dunia yang dibentuk oleh langit dan laut. Maka, saat langit yang menaunginya runtuh, ia pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

**A/N: **Fic ini sepenuhnya bersifat kepuasan pribadi. Saya hanya ingin membuat cerita AoKiKuro di mana mereka bertiga bahagia dan dapat membagi perhatian dengan seimbang tanpa ada yang mengkhianati satu sama lain. Saya hanya ingin mengubah paradigma OT3 ini di benak saya dan karena itulah saya membuat cerita ini. Saya harap keinginan saya bisa tercapai di sini dan semoga para pembaca juga menikmatinya. :)

Oh, dan sebentar lagi fic saya mencapai angka 50. Rencananya saya mau membuat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk fanfiksi ke-50. Apa ada ide atau saran dari para pembaca sekalian? Saya akan menunggu PM atau review-nya. 8D

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Tak ada konsep batasan di sini.

Ia terjebak dalam hamparan biru langit, tanpa mengetahui arah. Tak ada atas dan bawah; kiri atau kanan di tempatnya kini. Kakinya menjejak langit. Pun kepalanya ternaungi oleh biru langit yang sama. Matanya tak menangkap batasan horizon di hamparan langit ini, sehingga ia lupa mengenai konsep akhir. Perguliran waktu pun seolah terlupakan, karena biru langit tak pernah berubah warna.

Padahal, benaknya masih dapat samar mengingat pembagian waktu yang disebut pagi, siang, dan malam. Ia ingat menandainya dengan perubahan warna langit—pagi adalah saat langit malu-malu mengubah hitam menjadi biru dengan semburat merah-oranye saat matahari mulai terbangun; siang adalah untuk langit biru cerah dengan sedikit awan yang membuat kepalanya terasa panas; malam adalah saat langit berubah pekat, seolah ada yang usil menuangkan tinta hitam di atas sana, dengan titik-titik putih yang disebut bintang bertebaran. Tapi di sini, biru langit seolah abadi, sehingga ia tidak dapat menentukan pagi, siang atau malam. Sehingga, sebagaimana ia melupakan konsep batasan ruang, perlahan ia pun melupakan konsep waktu.

Ia membuka mulutnya, pita suaranya bergetar perlahan dan bunyi yang keluar pun terdengar lirih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan—atau mungkin ia hanya menghasilkan suara-suara tak bermakna untuk melihat apakah konsep bunyi juga asing di tempat ini—dan suara yang ia dengar terlalu lirih dan lemah, seolah ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berbicara, tapi kelegaan seketika menguasainya saat mengetahui ia belum kehilangan kemampuannya bicara.

Ia mengangkat wajah dan sekali lagi menatap sekitar—ke hamparan biru langit yang seolah tak berujung—dengan kedua matanya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya memahami tempat ini, atau bagaimana ia bisa berada di sana, tapi ada ketenangan yang menyelimutinya di sini. Seakan-akan hanya di tempat inilah ia akan merasa aman.

"Kise-_kun_,"

Ia tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat dalam keterpanaan. Kepalanya menoleh tajam ke arah sumber suara, menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan warna rambut yang seolah membaur dengan biru langit di sekitar mereka. Kedua kakinya membawanya mendekati pemuda itu tanpa sadar, dan saat ia berhenti di hadapan pemuda itu, ia hanya dapat diam terpana. Selama ini, ia selalu mengira ia sendirian. Lantas, dari mana pemuda ini muncul?

"Halo, Kise-_kun_," pemuda di hadapannya menyapa dengan seulas senyum tipis. Kise mencoba menggali ingatannya yang tertimbun waktu, berusaha untuk mengingat nama pemuda yang serupa perwujudan langit ini, tapi ia tak dapat menangkap apa-apa selain sekelebat biru langit, kulit putih susu yang pucat, dan raut wajah datar. Ia mengeluarkan suara kesal, membuat lengkung senyum di wajah pemuda langit itu melebar. "Kise-_kun_, kau tidak mengingatku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kise geram pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat familier dan Kise tahu pemuda itu berharga. Pemuda itu sempat menjadi salah satu sumber senyumnya—bersanding dengan sekelebat biru laut yang terlintas di mata benaknya—dan ia tahu ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia benar-benar telah melupakan pemuda itu. Kise mencengkeram rambutnya, memaksa dirinya untuk mengingat lebih keras.

"Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Kise-_kun_," suara pemuda itu kembali menyusup ke telinga Kise, lembut dan menenangkan. Jemari ramping yang dingin perlahan mengurai kepalannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Pandangan Kise turun ke arah tangan mereka yang bertautan, menyadari bahwa tangannya sendiri lebih besar dari tangan yang menggenggamnya, tapi entah mengapa justru ia yang merasa ditenangkan. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Biar saja semuanya mengalir dan kau akan mengingatku lagi. Aku tak pernah jauh darimu, Kise-_kun_. Kautahu itu."

Kata-kata pemuda itu seolah memenuhi diri Kise. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan memejamkan mata. Setelahnya, ingatan mengalir begitu saja. Wajah-wajah familier yang entah mengapa terasa asing dan warna-warna yang begitu cerah. Warna biru seolah mendominasi ingatannya; biru langit dan laut yang hadir di tiap ingatan. Kise membuka mata.

"Kuroko-_cchi_." Bisiknya lirih.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Halo, Kise-_kun_."

**XXXX **

Konsep batasan masih tidak berlaku di sini.

Walaupun kini Kuroko selalu menemaninya, tapi ia masih tak dapat membedakan atas dengan bawah, kanan dengan kiri. Mereka masih terjebak dalam hamparan biru langit tak berujung dan terkadang Kise merasa Kuroko betul-betul membaur dengan langit yang melatari mereka hingga sosoknya menghilang. Kise masih tak dapat membedakan siang dengan malam, senja dengan fajar karena warna langit yang mengelilingi mereka masih abadi, tapi kehadiran Kuroko mengisi kekosongan di sana dengan baik, membuatnya tak lagi kesepian.

Walaupun, ada masa-masa di mana Kuroko tak dapat menemaninya dan Kise dapat menandai kapan saat itu akan datang setiap warna-warna lain merembes masuk dalam sangkar biru langitnya. Dulu, warna-warna itu hadir hanya sesekali, tapi semenjak Kise menemukan suaranya sekali lagi, dan semenjak Kuroko hadir menemaninya, warna-warna itu hadir dengan lebih sering. Dan di antara warna yang menginvasi biru langitnya, warna biru lautlah yang paling meraja.

Biru laut itu selalu membawa kenyamanan di diri Kise, walau ia tak pernah sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa. Kise berusaha untuk mengingat biru laut itu, menarik kembali ingatannya yang seolah berusaha menjauh. Kise ingat ia sempat tenggelam dalam lautan biru itu, hanyut dalam pusaran yang anehnya justru terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Kise tahu biru laut memiliki makna penting baginya—sebagaimana biru langit yang ia kaitkan dengan Kuroko-_cchi_ begitu berharga—namun sejauh apa pun ia menggali, ia tetap tidak dapat menemukan nama bagi biru laut itu.

Karena itu, ia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa saat biru laut hadir dalam lingkup langitnya. Dan nampaknya biru laut itu pun tidak terlalu peduli. Mereka tidak pernah membagi kata ataupun bertukar sapa, tapi biru laut akan selalu setia menemani Kise hingga warna putih hadir untuk sesaat dan menghilang dengan jauh lebih cepat. Masih tanpa kata-kata, ia akan selalu menunduk untuk menyapukan bibir di kening Kise. Sebuah ciuman samar yang terkadang usai bahkan sebelum Kise menyadarinya, namun setelahnya, sebuah kekosongan baru seolah terbuka di hati Kise, seiring dengan sosok biru laut yang menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau merasa bersalah tidak dapat mengingatnya?"

Kise mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Hari ini pemuda laut itu kembali mengunjunginya dan Kise, lagi-lagi, tidak dapat mengingat apa pun mengenainya. Bukan hal yang aneh, memang, tapi hari ini ia merasa sangat terganggu sampai-sampai ia tak dapat menahan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Pemuda laut itu terlihat terkejut saat Kise tiba-tiba menangis, tapi lantas senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya dan ia hanya menarik Kise ke dalam pelukannya tanpa kata-kata. Kise masih dapat mengingat jelas kehangatan yang menyelimutinya saat itu dan kali ini, saat pemuda laut itu memberikan ciuman perpisahan di keningnya, Kise sedikit menengadah sebagai balasan. Pemuda laut itu menghilang dengan seulas senyum dan binar harapan dalam manik matanya, tapi Kise hanya merasa bersalah. Karena itu, saat Kuroko kembali hadir setelahnya, Kise dengan segera mencari kehangatan dari si pemuda langit.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah hanya karena tidak dapat mengingatnya, Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko kembali bertanya. Jemarinya dengan lembut menyisir helaian emas di pangkuannya. Posisi Kise yang meringkuk bagai janin dengan kepala di pangkuan Kuroko membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Raut wajahnya terlihat kalut, membuat rasa protektif muncul dalam diri Kuroko dan ia terus membelai surai-surai pirang-emas itu; senyum di wajahnya merekah saat Kise memejamkan mata menikmati belaiannya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa … tidak seharusnya aku melupakannya." Kise menjawab dalam gumaman. Suaranya terdengar lemah, seolah ia sendiri meragu atas jawabannya. "Dia … seharusnya dia istimewa. Seharusnya dia adalah seseorang yang tak bisa kulupakan. Dia mirip sepertimu, Kuroko-_cchi_."

"Sepertiku?"

"Ya. Dia ... aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi aku tahu dia sempat menjadi bagian penting dari hidupku. Dia sempat menjadi pusat duniaku—kau dan dia, kalian sama. Seolah duniaku hanya terbentuk dari langit yang menaungiku dan lautan yang siap menerimaku. Tidak seharusnya aku melupakan seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku."

Kalimat Kise membuat Kuroko terdiam. Rasa sayang bercampur dengan kesedihan terpantul dari manik biru langitnya saat ia menatap Kise. Kuroko tahu apa yang Kise katakan benar. Dunia yang Kise kenal memang hanya terdiri atas laut dan langit—tapi Kise lupa ia juga membagi dunia yang sama dengan Kuroko. Hanya saja, dalam dunia Kuroko, sesosok matahari juga selalu hadir di antara langit dan laut, memberikan kehangatan dan menjaga keseimbangan dunianya.

"Kise-_kun_ ... kau ingin tahu nama pemuda laut itu?"

Demi mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, Kise mendongak. Kedua manik cokelat madunya berbinar penuh harapan, membuat detak jantung Kuroko berpacu dengan lebih cepat. Ia menyapu lembut helaian pirang yang terjatuh menutupi mata Kise, merunduk untuk mendaratkan ciuman tepat di keningnya—persis seperti yang pemuda laut itu sering lakukan—dan membisikan jawabannya di sana,

"Aomine. Nama pemuda laut itu Aomine. Jangan lupakan dia lagi, Kise-_kun_."

(_Kise memanggil nama Aomine saat pemuda laut itu datang berkunjung keesokan harinya dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang dua manik biru malam yang basah oleh air mata setelahnya_).

**XXXX**

_Aomine_.

Nama itu seolah menjadi kunci yang membuka dunia biru langit Kise. Semenjak Kuroko membantunya mengingat nama itu (_dan semenjak ia menggunakannya untuk mengidentifikasi pemuda laut yang masih setia mengunjunginya_), warna-warna lain menyeruak masuk nyaris tanpa henti. Kini, dunia Kise tak lagi hanya dibentuk oleh biru langit dan biru laut. Warna-warna seperti merah jambu yang disertai senyum manis seorang gadis cantik ataupun hijau dan hitam dari pasangan dengan aura yang begitu kontras mulai hadir bergantian. Wajah-wajah yang menyertai warna-warna itu kembali menarik kenangan yang hampir terlupakan; wajah-wajah yang terlihat familier namun juga asing dan setiap saat, Kise hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi cerita mereka—tersenyum dan berharap ia akan segera mendapatkan waktu bersama dengan Kuroko lagi.

Bukan berarti Kise membenci kehadiran warna-warna lain di dunianya. Hanya saja, ia masih tidak dapat merasa nyaman saat dirinya dikelilingi oleh warna selain biru langit dan biru laut. Maka, seiring dengan hilangnya keinginan untuk menyenangkan orang lain, senyum samar di wajahnya pun akan lenyap dan setiap itu terjadi, warna-warna di sekitarnya perlahan menghilang hanya untuk digantikan oleh biru laut yang hadir di sisinya tanpa kata-kata.

Dalam dunia Kise yang tak memiliki konsep batasan ataupun aliran waktu, seharusnya kesunyian menjadi hal menyesakkan, namun setiap ia bersama dengan Aomine, sunyi menjadi selimut rasa aman yang hangat dan lengkung senyum yang sempat hilang dari wajah Kise akan kembali terbias. Kali ini lebih indah dan tulus.

Kehadiran Aomine membuat dunia Kise berubah. Dunianya yang semula berupa langit tanpa batas kini terbagi menjadi samudera yang ternaungi langit luas. Walaupun, Kise masih tak dapat menemukan titik di mana laut bertemu langit dan dengan kenyataan gelombang laut tak pernah membuatnya basah membuat Kise sadar dunianya tidak benar-benar nyata. Namun Kise tidak peduli. Dunianya bisa jadi surealis dan hanya ada dalam benaknya—namun di sanalah ia merasa aman dan, karena itu, di sanalah tempatnya berada.

Dunia Kise mungkin tidak sempurna (_dan ia akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengakui dunianya jauh dari kata normal_), tapi Kise merasa cukup dengan itu dan mungkin tidak akan ada yang berubah dari dunianya kalau saja Kuroko tidak mengajukan satu pertanyaan yang menjadi awal runtuhnya dunia tanpa batas dan aliran waktu miliknya:

"Kise-_kun_, bukankah sudah waktunya kau melepaskanku?"

**XXXX**

_Melepaskan_...?

Kise tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. Lagipula, Kuroko sendiri yang hadir terlebih dulu menemaninya dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kuroko mengatakan Kise harus melepaskannya. Bukankah ia tak pernah menahannya tiap kali Kuroko menghilang? Lalu mengapa Kuroko bertanya seolah Kise yang menahannya di sini?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu, Kuroko-_cchi_."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko kembali bertanya. Kedua manik biru langitnya menatap Kise langsung. Tak ada penuduhan dalam pandangan itu, hanya ketenangan dan kesabaran yang seolah tanpa akhir, tapi Kise berpaling seperti tidak dapat menerima tatapan itu. Kuroko tersenyum getir. "Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kise-_kun_. Bukankah sebetulnya kau mulai paham dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Bukankah ingatanmu sudah mulai kembali? Kau tahu kenyataannya, Kise-_kun_, dan kurasa sudah saatnya kau menerima kenyataan itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu, Kuroko-_cchi_," sekali lagi Kise mengulang; nada suaranya terdengar lebih kasar kali ini. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, seolah tak ingin lagi mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Kenyataan yang kutahu, kau hadir di duniaku, mengisi kekosongan di sini dan itu saja sudah cukup bagiku!"

"Mungkin bagimu memang cukup, tapi bagaimana dengan Aomine-_kun_? Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan saat itu dan kau seharusnya tahu Aomine-_kun_ tidak sekuat yang dia tunjukkan. Lagipula, bukankah itu alasan kita ada untuknya?"

_Aomine_. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Kise memejamkan matanya dengan lebih erat, menolak mendengar lebih jauh. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia paham maksud perkataan Kuroko, tapi perkiraan Kuroko salah. Kise belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia belum bisa melepaskan Kuroko, membiarkan biru langit yang menaunginya runtuh dan meninggalkan hitam pekat. Ia belum memiliki kesiapan untuk itu—bahkan tidak demi Aomine. "Aku masih menbutuhkanmu, Kuroko-_cchi_. Kumohon. Jangan memintaku memilih secepat ini."

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Kise. Suara Kise yang di dalam ingatannya selalu ceria dan ringan kini dipenuhi oleh kesedihan kental dan kesedihan itu dirasakan seperti duri tajam yang melukai hati Kuroko. Ia ingin melihat Kise-_nya_ lagi; Kise yang dikenal baik olehnya dan Aomine—Kise yang selalu tersenyum cerah dan dapat membawa keceriaan hanya dengan kehadirannya. Kuroko mengepalkan tangan erat, membiarkan rasa sakit saat kukunya menusuk kulit mewakili sakit di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah atas kondisi Kise, karena bagaimanapun juga, ialah penyebab awal dari semua ini.

Tanpa kata-kata, Kuroko beringsut mendekati Kise hingga ia dapat merasakan punggung Kise yang sedikit gemetar melekat dengan dadanya. Ia lalu mengulurkan kedua tangan, memeluk Kise dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak si pirang. Pipinya yang menyentuh pipi Kise terasa dingin karena air mata, tapi ia tidak menarik diri, alih-alih menoleh untuk memberikan Kise ciuman di pipi.

Mereka berdua terdiam seperti itu. Kuroko dengan pelukannya yang erat dan Kise yang mengambil kehangatan darinya. Mereka tidak memerlukan kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaan dan saat Kise memejamkan mata, semua yang semula ia lupakan menyeruak ke permukaan. Ingatan membanjiri otaknya; memenuhi pikirannya dengan gambaran Aomine dan Kuroko dan warna-warna lain yang kini dapat ia kenali dengan baik.

Dan saat itu, Kise tahu Kuroko benar. Ia tidak akan bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Dunianya sebentar lagi akan berubah. Langit yang menaunginya akan runtuh dan mungkin, memang sudah saatnya melepaskan Kuroko.

**XXXX**

"Ne, Kuroko-_cchi_, apa menurutmu aku dapat menopang Aomine-_cchi_ sendirian? Lagipula, selama ini kau selalu ada di sana untuk membantuku dan aku takut kami sudah lupa cara hidup tanpamu."

"Kise-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi perlahan semuanya akan kembali normal. Lagipula, aku yakin kalian tidak akan melupakanku."

"Tentu saja! Jangan berkata bodoh, Kuroko-_cchi_! Kami tidak mungkin melupakanmu!"

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup," kata Kuroko, senyum tulus yang Kise tahu hanya akan ditunjukkan padanya dan Aomine terbias di wajahnya. "Selama kalian tidak melupakanku, aku juga tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkan kalian."

"... Kuroko-_cchi_, apa kau tidak menbenciku?"

"... Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya membenciku!" Kise berteriak. Kedua iris madunya terlihat cerah karena bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya. "Karena akulah yang telah membunuhmu, Kuroko-_cchi_! Andai saja waktu itu aku menyupir dengan lebih hati-hati; andai saja aku bisa mengendalikan mobil dengan lebih baik-! Aku bahkan tidak berhasil melindungimu saat benturan! Kau seharusnya membenciku, Kuroko-_cchi_! … Kau seharusnya membenciku."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku, Kise-_kun_: apa kau membenci Aomine-_kun_ yang meminta kita menjemputnya hari itu? Karena kalau saja kita tidak pergi saat itu, maka kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Apa kau menyalahkan dan membenci Aomine-_kun_ sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko dijawab dengan gelengan lemah. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa membenci Aomine-_cchi_."

"Kenapa?"

"_Because_ ... _I love him. Just like how I love you_."

Senyum di wajah Kuroko menjadi semakin nyata. "Dan karena alasan itu pula aku tak akan membencimu, Kise-_kun_."

"... Kuroko-_cchi_, boleh aku meminta sesuatu sebagai hadiah perpisahan?"

"Selama aku bisa memenuhinya."

"Kalau begitu ... aku ingin kau memanggilku Ryouta, seperti dulu."

"Untuk permintaan terakhir, kurasa itu terlalu sederhana." Kuroko berkata dengan nada datar.

"Aku tahu," Kise tertawa kecil. "tapi, saat ini hanya itu yang benar-benar kuinginkan."

"... Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya sampai kau puas. Ryouta-_kun_, Ryouta-_kun_, Ryouta-_kun_, Ryou—"

Sepasang bibir yang lembap menelan sisa perkataan Kuroko. Pemuda perwujudan langit itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia justru memejamkan mata dan beringsut mendekat. Bibirnya membuka di bawah kuluman lembut bibir Kise dan saat lidahnya mulai bermain dengan lidah Kise, tubuh Kuroko gemetar.

Ciuman mereka terasa akrab bagi Kise dan saat ia akhirnya menarik diri, bibirnya mencerminkan lengkung senyum hangat di wajah Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-_cchi_," Kise berbisik, menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Kuroko sekali lagi. Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa asin, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memedulikannya. "Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

"... Selamat tinggal, Ryouta-_kun_. Tolong jaga Daiki-_kun _untukku."

**XXXX**

Aomine datang keesokan harinya dengan sebuket bunga matahari cerah di tangan. Kise menyambutnya dengan senyuman, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, setelah Aomine meletakkan buket bunga matahari itu di dalam vas dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, Kise dengan segera menggenggam tangannya.

Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas seluruh tubuh Aomine menegang karena sentuhan itu dan Kise yakin ia menahan napas. Bibir Kise terkulum dalam senyum tipis, matanya menatap langsung ke Aomine—dan kali ini ia benar-benar _melihat_ Aomine—hingga ia dapat menemukan harapan yang terpantul dari dalam kedua manik malam Aomine.

"... Kise?" Aomine memanggil, suaranya hanya sedikit bergetar. Ia balas menatap Kise lekat, jemarinya mengepal erat dalam genggaman Kise.

Senyum di wajah Kise merekah. "Ya, ini aku, Aomine-_cchi_. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Setelahnya, Kise tidak diberikan waktu sebelum tubuhnya ditarik dalam pelukan erat. Aomine membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher Kise dan perlahan bulir-bulir air yang hangat menetes di sana. Untuk beberapa saat, Kise hanya dapat menatap nanar. Ia terdiam dalam pelukan yang hampir terasa menyesakkan, sampai akhirnya ia memejamkan mata. Kise membalas pelukan Aomine perlahan, tapi kemudian ia pun meletakkan pipi di atas kepala Aomine dan berbisik,

"Aku pulang, Aomine-_cchi_."

Ya, Kise telah pulang. Ia tak lagi terjebak dalam dunianya yang hanya ternaungi oleh langit dan beralaskan laut. Langitnya telah runtuh semalam, meninggalkan kekosongan yang begitu luas di dalam dirinya. Tapi, karena itulah Kise bisa kembali ke sini; kembali ke kenyataan dan dunia nyata di mana ia terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. Ia mengingat semuanya sekarang; kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan Kuroko, bagaimana ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kuroko saat mobil yang ia kemudikan lepas kendali dan menabrak mobil lain di jalur berlawanan.

Sosok terakhir Kuroko yang ia lihat berlumuran darah. Biru langit abadi memerah seperti senja dan setelahnya dunia Kise menjadi gelap. Saat ia sadar, ia telah menarik diri, jauh ke dalam dunianya sendiri, sebagai perwujudan penolakannya menerima kenyataan. Tapi Kise lupa ia meninggalkan Aomine sendirian. Kise lupa Aomine sama sepertinya—sangat mencintai Kuroko—hingga tentu saja ia juga merasa terluka. Kise mungkin telah kehilangan kekasih saat itu, tapi Aomine pun kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga baginya—satu direnggut oleh kematian dan satu terjebak dalam dunia di dalam benaknya.

Mereka berdua pasti akan sangat merindukan Kuroko, orang ketiga yang hadir dan melengkapi kehidupan mereka, tapi Kise yakin Kuroko benar; selama mereka saling menopang satu sama lain, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin tidak sekarang atau dalam waktu dekat, tapi perlahan … perlahan semua akan kembali normal dan kali ini, Kise tidak akan lagi lari dari kenyataan.

—**Tamat.**


End file.
